


Luminfics Guess Who

by luminfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Think you know who wrote your favorite work? Let us know in the comments!





	Luminfics Guess Who

Round 2019 posting has come to an end, but never fear because the fun is not over~~

Please take a moment to review the writer list and master-list and then leave your guesses for who wrote what in the comments. Happy Guessing!

A huge thank you to the 13 writers who participated ❤️ With 16 fics, that means 3 of our writers wrote 2 fics each! Can you guess which ones?

**The writers**

[AZC(A_Z_C)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC)

[enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma)

[greeneyedboy930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930)

[essicajoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essicajoola/pseuds/essicajoola)

[evilnesquik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik)

[London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling)

[shinealightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose)

[Spookje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje/pseuds/Spookje)

[Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt)

[wonseokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie)

[xXDawnXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDawnXx/pseuds/xXDawnXx)

[xKimbapKiddingx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx/pseuds/xKimbapKiddingx)

[Zino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino)

**The fics**

❄️ Day 1 ❄️

[A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20736635%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue&t=ODI5NGU3NzIxMDc0ZmQwMzA5MThmZTBiYTQ4NTNiYzQxNmRhZjYyMCwzZjcwMmIxNmJmNWJjMjg5N2YzZmE0NjNiYWIyZDA4N2MyMDVhZGUw)

❄️ Day 2 ❄️

[Stupidity is contagious when I’m around you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20780639&t=NzExMDY0N2U2NjU0ODhlZDY3NmY0ZGZiNzQ3NTg2OTBiZjNlOTcwYSw0ODg5YzlmNGVjOGIyZThhNTY2NmJkN2QyNjIzZWI3ZjExYjU0OTkz)

❄️ Day 3 ❄️

[Waiting Like A Ghost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20665829&t=Yjc4NzY1MTI5N2MyODFhZTBkZTYxZTM5MDI1NWI0N2Q4NWYxZDExMywwZGM1MDBmMzVlYzU3MmZiZjVjZmFlNTdiYTY0NjIyNTcyZTUxNjk2)

❄️ Day 4 ❄️

[Don’t make assumptions when you were blackout drunk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20657402&t=OTFmMTA1ODMyYzg4NzZmNjQ1Nzk5YmViZmFiNjVjYTIzMTc1MGY5YiwxOGIzNTM3NjQ2NDE2NWQ2YWU5ZDQ5MmQzYTJlYzcxZGU1NTA3M2Q1)

❄️ Day 5 ❄️

[If Fate Allowed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20517278%2Fchapters%2F48693653&t=YjNjZTQyMDlkYzZiMDkxZTgzZjkzMDdhZDI0YTk3YWNiMWVhMDMyMSwxMmEzMjMwOTJhY2E3MjI4Y2VjZjU3ODBiM2MzODFmOTY1ZWUxZGUx)

❄️ Day 6 ❄️

[A broken will](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20521061&t=NDliZmE2MGRjYTE1ZGM5MDM4NTc4MzUxYWQ4NzJkNmNiMTk4MjMxNixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1)

❄️ Day 7 ❄️

[It’s Just in my Nature](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20905112&t=ZGU3ZDA0MDcyN2ZhN2Q0OWFmZGU0ZjBmMmIwMTNmNTdiMDA5Y2FjMyxBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1)

❄️ Day 8 ❄️

[I could be a peasant (just for you)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20875487&t=MThiNzMzZjliMjUyODNiNTMxNjVjZGUxOTIxZDQyZGJhZjBiMjA5MixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1)

❄️ Day 9 ❄️

[Stained Lips, Stained Fingertips](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20816543%2Fchapters%2F49481183&t=ZDRhMGMwNGJiNmViMTE5NjA4OTQ5ZTEyYjU4NzIxZDcxZDJkZTJlZixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1)

❄️ Day 10 ❄️

[My One and Only Thought](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20737832&t=ZDFkZDg1YTY0MGU3ZmZiY2EzYWEyZDZjYzI0ZjY0MmIxZjA2NTk1Ziw0YjhkM2Q1NzU0MTEyZDFmNmFhOWZkMzc1NDE0YjljNjg5Y2YyZjky)

❄️ Day 11 ❄️

[Fifteen Years, Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20932343&t=MjBlYjlkMDkyNDE2OTdlODM0NjBhODVjZmMwZDQxYWIxYTMxYWQ3NCxlMmI0NDdiYzJjZWU3ZDkzMzU1ZGI4Y2I1NjM2ZTJkOGUxMzcxMDJj)

❄️ Day 12 ❄️

[The Arena](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20921321&t=MDUzZmVlMmQ0NzY2MzMzMWQ4YjkwNWRjZDU5ZDVkMjA2NDRkMzNiMCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

❄️ Day 13 ❄️

[You Could Notice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20851169&t=ZjlmOTg2ZDlkYzhkODYzMjJhYWRmMTBhZTg2ZmU0ZjM2M2I5YjIyOCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

❄️ Day 14 ❄️

[although i don’t try to remember (it’s difficult to forget)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20634197%2Fchapters%2F48998426&t=MmUxMTI5NDcxNzJmZmRhMGJjMTZiMTc1M2Y2ZmIwMDM5MWU2ZTM1OSxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

❄️ Day 15 ❄️[  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F21052136&t=ZDM5MzNiNTAwNjBkOTBiNDkyNjNmY2U3YzA1NjgwOGY5Y2M1OTA5ZCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

[A Week in the Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F21052136&t=ZDM5MzNiNTAwNjBkOTBiNDkyNjNmY2U3YzA1NjgwOGY5Y2M1OTA5ZCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

❄️ Day 16 ❄️

[This Irrational Attraction of Mine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20910854%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue&t=OWI1MTBmNmE4NzliMzUyMzQ0NDlmOGM5YTYxNzY5M2U0MjlkNDAwNSxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

Happy Guessing!


End file.
